


性爱自修室（15-17）

by BingrenAgua



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BingrenAgua/pseuds/BingrenAgua
Kudos: 6





	性爱自修室（15-17）

15.  
“天哪，农农，你怎么光着膀子！”陈立农的妈妈看见自己的儿子光着身子从外到家还沾着一身酒味不自觉地捂住鼻子：“还好你爸今天不回家，不然他又要说你了。”  
陈立农上前抱住面前的妇女，将额头蹭上妈妈的脸庞带点撒娇的味道说：“妈，你会不会告诉他的对不对？”  
陈立农和妈妈的关系很好，她就如同他和他爸爸中间的润滑剂，努力调和着冰冻的父子关系。  
妈妈抵不住自家孩子的撒娇，不再说什么，陈立农则脱光了衣服准备洗澡，毕竟刚才尤长靖吐到他身上的那一幕还是让他恶心得不行。  
打开花洒，温热的水落在身上，陈立农闭上眼仰起头，把额前和两侧头发往后拨，挤了一泵洗面奶，粗鲁地搓了几把脸就冲掉了泡沫，浴室中热气氤氲而起，陈立农把沐浴液挤到身上，手滑到了档部，脑海中又回想起坐在秋千上喝醉的尤长靖——  
那个男生双眼迷离地看着他，鼻头也染上了从脸颊蔓延来的红晕，嘟嘟的嘴唇还残留着的酒渍在月光写泛着柔光，他微皱着眉头嘟囔着：“陈立农……我好热噢……”说着一把脱下衬衫外套拉扯着自己的领口，是酒精惹的祸。  
“恩啊……”陈立农有韵律地撸动着已经翘起来的下体舒服得呻吟出来。  
尤长靖捧着自己的脸，努力地想把注意力集中在一点，疑惑的问：“为什么有这么多个陈立农？”接着又开始傻傻的痴笑，搂住自己并亲昵地用鼻尖蹭自己的耳垂，抽泣道：“呜呜……你知道吗，我没醉，但是我控制不了自己，呜……”  
陈立农右手扶着自己的阴茎上下套弄，左手轻轻揉搓着睾丸，一阵阵快感让他的大腿有些发抖，好爽……  
“季赛对你很重要知道吗？”突然，教练的脸出现在脑海中。  
接着是父亲：“怎么是你这种蠢货做我的儿子。”  
“陈立农你好帅啊，可以加你的微信吗？”这是一位面容模糊的女生。  
蔡徐坤和范丞丞也出现了：“兄弟，你游泳真的很厉害。”  
“……”  
“……”  
吵死了。他皱起眉头。  
陈立农用手掌摩挲着龟头和将手呈环状的上下动作相互交替着，几分钟后阴茎却依旧狰狞地伫立在那，而生理上的快感已经下降，还是射不出来。陈立农沮丧地停下来，侧身靠着墙，一手握拳锤在墙上，无语地低头看着自己粗硕的阴茎叹了口气，将龙头由热水转到冷水。

早晨一到教室就看见陈立农正趴在桌上，尤长靖想起朱正廷跟他说的自己昨晚吐了陈立农一身，显得有些不好意思，摸摸头说道：“听说我昨晚吐你身上了，不好意思啊……还有，谢谢你背我回家。”  
“没什么，赔我一件衣服就好。”陈立农侧趴在桌上，脸背对着尤长靖，不冷不热的说。  
他果然不会轻易做好事，尤长靖心里嘀咕道，但的确是自己惹得麻烦，只能说：“好啊，你衣服多少钱，我转给你。”  
陈立农把头转过来，看着尤长靖答道：“OMAC的T恤和BATHING APE的衬衫”看尤长靖一脸疑惑的样子，一只手撑起头：“也不贵，加在一起大概四千多吧。”  
“啊？”尤长靖夸张地张开嘴，就俩薄衣裳要四千多，服装行业也太暴利了吧。  
陈立农淡定地点点头，挺起身从裤口袋拿出手机，打开微信收款码，递给尤长靖：“给你打个折，就收4000，微信支付就好。”  
尤长靖虽不是穷孩子，但没有找妈妈要生活费的习惯——谁叫他没什么购物欲——一下子也拿不出这么多钱，讪讪的说：“暂，暂时赊着好吗？”像是怕对方怀疑自己跑单一样赶紧也掏出手机：“要不我们先加个微信，我等有钱了就转给你。”  
陈立农用牙齿咬着口腔内壁上的软肉来憋笑，假装思索了一会儿，期间尤长靖正用诚恳地眼神看着他，然后一副无奈的的样子说：“也行吧。”  
尤长靖松了口气：“好好，你把你二维码给我，我扫你。”  
陈立农又不耐烦的说：“你弄吧，麻烦死了。”说着把手机丢在尤长靖桌上，又想起什么，看向尤长靖，他正拿着手机操作着，专心地添加着好友。  
“你……来看我比赛吧。”陈立农说完后有些不好意思的摸摸鼻翼。  
尤长靖注意力在手机屏幕，没有抬头：“什么时候？”  
“下周六下午三点，就在我们学校的游泳馆。”  
“好啊。”添加好了，尤长靖抬头看着陈立农，把手机还给它的主人。  
陈立农接过手机，没想到他答应地这么顺利，疑惑地看着他。  
尤长靖看明白了他的意思，笑道：“范丞丞也会参加吧，刚我已经答应朱正廷会陪他一起去看比赛了。”  
又笑，又笑，这人怎么老喜欢笑，真的是让人……  
陈立农感到心脏又漏了一拍，躲开尤长靖的眼神，慌忙地说：“你以后不要对我笑了。”  
“又怎么了？”  
“丑。”  
“……”看来这家伙完全不知道‘教养’两字怎么写！尤长靖内心叫嚣着。

16.  
尤长靖晚自习上写完了作业正无聊着，打算玩玩手机，打开微信就看到陈立农的聊天框，他的头像是纯黑色。  
不知道为什么心里突然荡起一种异样的感觉，陈立农这样的人，会发什么样的朋友圈呢，心里想着并毫不犹豫地点进朋友圈——  
6月16日——‘My bro，Happy Birthday [蛋糕]’附上了一张和范丞丞的合照，两人仰着头对着摄像头，陈立农痞痞地勾起嘴角的笑容，手背朝着镜头比了一个V字，范丞丞则是搞怪的吐着舌头。尤长靖放大陈立农的脸看了看，不得不说这小子是挺帅的。  
6月8日——‘不想游泳[沮丧]’附上了一张只穿着游泳裤，在洗手间对着镜子拍的一张上半身。臭屁，不就是故意秀身材吗，尤长靖吐槽，继续往下翻。  
5月4日——‘球王！’附上一张在台球厅的照片，把台球杆撑在地上，背对着镜头。还会打台球呢，尤长靖佩服陈立农除了学习之外的技能。  
往下翻，3月份发了一条——‘小猫，真想带你回家。’附上了一张摸橘猫头的照片，猫眯着眼睛似乎很享受。尤长靖有些讶异，没想到在陈立农还这样“人性”的一面。  
接着连着转发了几条公众号文章，再一次发朋友圈已经是半年前了——‘今天竟然踩到屎了[生气][流汗]’。‘噗嗤！’尤长靖没忍住笑了出来，他都能想象到陈立农那五官拧巴到一起的样子。  
朱正廷一回头就看到自己的好哥们儿正捧着手机笑着，估计又看到什么段子了吧，心想。

陈立农训练完走在回家的路上迫不及待地点进尤长靖的朋友圈，之前在学校怕被人发现一直没敢看。  
今天上午课间发的新鲜的一条——‘再也不喝酒了[烦躁]’。陈立农笑了笑。  
昨天——‘朱正廷服装师之手[大拇指]’附上了一张和朱正廷的自拍，朱正廷在前露出四分之三的侧颜，竖着一个大拇指，尤长靖则在后头露出一张笑脸，手指着自己的衣服，是尤长靖昨天穿的一身。陈立农点点头，好看。  
再往前几天——分享一部电影给大家《Me Before U》超感人!![大哭][哭泣]。  
5月7日——无知的人们。 陈立农看着日期想了想，似乎是尤长靖妈妈的教学视频发到年级群的那段时间，又想了想尤长靖昨晚骂自己的话，快速地划过这条。  
4月8日——好久不见！附上了一张和好友的合影，两人亲密地脸贴着脸。陈立农皱起眉，对于图片里两人的距离感到不爽。  
4月6日——越努力越幸运！陈立农不知道那天发生了什么，但是他看上去和开心的样子。  
接着一连几天都发的自己做的食物的照片，看来是放假无聊在进修厨艺。  
陈立农大拇指一直划着屏幕，直到翻到一行‘对方仅显示半年朋友圈’才停下。  
陈立农发现尤长靖喜欢在朋友圈分享最近听的歌和看的电影，不太喜欢自拍，心情好时拍一张阳光的照片，心情不好时宣泄几句，他的朋友圈和他本人一样单纯且简单。

周六下午，由于朱正廷说自己上午有事，所以两人直接约在学校大门口碰面，等了十几分钟朱正廷还没到，眼看着比赛时间快到了，尤长靖给朱正廷发了条短信就先去了场馆。  
游泳馆内来看游泳比赛的人不多，大概就是参加比赛的选手的亲朋好友们，稀稀落落地散坐着，尤长靖挑了个靠近赛道近的位置，自言自语道：“朱正廷啊朱正廷，为了让你等会儿好好的看范丞丞的英姿，我可给你挑了个好位置，够哥们儿吧。”  
尤长靖刚坐下，手机就震了一下，是一条微信消息。  
【你来了吗？】陈立农发来的。  
【恩恩。你在休息室吗？】  
【恩，第一轮我在第四小组。】陈立农回得很快。  
尤长靖回复了一个‘恩’之后，那边就没有再回复了。  
尤长靖对游泳不感兴趣，应该是说对任何体育运动都不感兴趣，于是一直低着头玩手机顺便发微信催促朱正廷，到第三组比完才看到朱正廷急匆匆地跑到自己身边，喘着气说：“不好意思，我刚忙去了，跑得累死我了。”  
“你干嘛去了？一会儿陈立农就上场了，范丞丞还没到。”尤长靖把自己买的矿泉水递给他。  
朱正廷接过水：“范丞丞在最后一组，不急，”喝下一口水又说：“我刚还不是为我们的小事业做宣传去了。”  
“什么宣传？”  
“你到时候就知道了，过几天就会陆陆续续有人加你那个微信了~”朱正廷得意洋洋地摇摆着身子，接着指向泳道：“看，陈立农出来了。”  
尤长靖顺着看去，一列人正走向比赛区，陈立农是第二赛道。  
陈立农朝观众席张望着，似乎再找谁，尤长靖正看着陈立农时两人对视了，尤长靖又感到了自己那股异样的感觉，慌张的躲开眼神，等他再看过去时，陈立农已经没有再看他了，尤长靖这才注意到陈立农精壮的身材以及被泳裤紧紧包裹住的下体，鼓鼓囊囊的，脸开始有些发烫。  
“尤长靖尤长靖，你快看陈立农下面。”突然朱正廷狂拍尤长靖大腿，说：“我没骗你吧，是不是很大。”  
“……”在朱正廷提醒之前他已经审视完了。  
朱正廷一脸八卦的说：“不知道谁这么好命可以享受到噢。”  
尤长靖无语：“你怎么这么脏啊。”  
“我很正常好不好！”朱正廷翻了尤长靖一个白眼。  
一声开始的提示音，做好预备动作的运动员齐刷刷入水，尤长靖和朱正廷不自觉的跟着旁边的人喊起来：“加油！加油！”  
游在第一的陈立农迅速地换着气，不一会儿就已经开始打倒往回游了，第二紧跟在后，尤长靖紧张得连加油都喊不出来了，紧盯着陈立农，还在陈立农率先碰到终点。  
“yes！”尤长靖松了口气。  
陈立农冒出水后的第一反应就是看向观众席的尤长靖，这一看就又一次与尤长靖的眼神撞上，但这次对方没有回避，而是朝他笑着竖起一个大拇指。陈立农低头笑了。  
朱正廷敏感地接收到陈立农的信号，看向尤长靖：“为什么他第一反应就看着你？”  
“啊？”尤长靖突然一阵紧张：“就我们俩过来看比赛啊，他只认识我们，不看我们看谁啊？”  
朱正廷没说话，手端着下巴，眯起眼盯着尤长靖：“Nah...不是‘我们’，是‘你’，他可没看我。”  
“我懒得跟你说！”尤长靖被朱正廷的眼神盯得莫名心虚，低头开始玩手机，不过好在朱正廷没有继续说下去。  
等最后一组出来时朱正廷激动地站起来和范丞丞打招呼，范丞丞也积极的回应着，还朝着朱正廷用手指比了一个心，朱正廷则双手抬起，两手指尖放在头顶回应了一个大大的爱心，尤长靖在一旁被这两人腻得不行。  
总共进行了三轮比赛，第一轮小组赛后只有陈立农进了半决赛，接着又进了决赛，最后陈立农不负众望获得季赛第一。  
陈立农站到领奖台上，所有人都为他鼓掌喝彩，尤长靖看着陈立农在远处手捧着鲜花、胸前带着金牌笑着的样子心中有股力量在翻涌，他一直以来认为的那个目中无人、横行霸道的陈立农现在竟如此闪闪发光，他很少听陈立农讲他游泳的事情，但他知道，这个家伙，一定为了这份荣耀在背后默默付出了很多努力。

17.  
比赛结束时已经天黑了，范丞丞和朱正廷约好一起吃晚饭，朱正廷要尤长靖陪他等一会儿，于是两人在场馆外等着。过了会儿范丞丞和陈立农一起走了出来，朱正廷立马迎了上去，靠在范丞丞旁边。  
“你今天很不错！”朱正廷笑嘻嘻地朝范丞丞竖了个大拇指。  
“这位拿冠军的同学才不错吧。”范丞丞把手放在陈立农的肩膀上。  
陈立农穿着黑T恤斜挎着运动包，手插着口袋，看着尤长靖：“你怎么还在？”  
“我陪朱正廷等范丞丞呢，现在就准备走啦。”尤长靖朝着朱正廷招招手：“我先走啦~”  
尤长靖刚转头，范丞丞就喊道：“要不咱们四个一起吃饭呗。”然后看向陈立农，陈立农点了点头，朱正廷也跟着点头附和：“当庆祝陈立农拿冠军~”  
尤长靖没理由拒绝，便同意了。  
坐上了一辆的士，范丞丞坐在前排，朱正廷坐在最里边，尤长靖坐在中间，陈立农最外，虽然三人都不胖，但后座挤三个大男生还是有些拥挤了，尤长靖的右膝盖和陈立农的左膝盖帖在一起，特别是司机急转弯时，尤长靖几乎整个人靠在了陈立农身上，尤长靖感觉到了陈立农的僵硬，估计是不想让自己靠得这么近吧，尤长靖这么想着心里竟升起一股委屈感。  
到了商圈，四人商量着吃什么，范丞丞说：“今天主要是给陈立农庆祝，陈立农决定吧。”  
陈立农对食物的欲望不大，只要不难吃他都可以，想到之前在尤长靖朋友圈看到的一条‘我的最爱——海底捞！’，陈立农说：“想吃海底捞了。”  
尤长靖激动的海报式拍掌，不枉刚才他一直在心里默念着：海底捞海底捞……没想到陈立农竟然真的说了海底捞。  
“行！”范丞丞一口答应。  
朱正廷也同意，但是他敏锐的八卦雷达已经响起，而对象就是自己的好朋友以及自己男朋友的好朋友，朱正廷看了看尤长靖又看了看陈立农，眼睛一眯觉得事情不简单。  
火锅煮沸了，已经点好了一箱瓶啤酒，范丞丞和朱正廷坐一起，陈立农和尤长靖坐在对面，开始吃起来，四人有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
“对了，听说我们长靖欠了你四千啊。”朱正廷似乎有些微醺了，说话的嗓门都大了起来。  
陈立农点点头。  
“哎呀，你说这个干嘛！”尤长靖看了眼范丞丞，他觉得让外人知道自己欠账的事情有些尴尬。  
“为什么？”果然范丞丞问了。  
朱正廷没有直接回答，而是对陈立农继续说：“我们长靖是好孩子，不会找妈妈乱要钱的。”又看了看长靖，说：“没事，我们自力更生，马上就能还上了哦。”尤长靖确定，朱正廷这语气就是醉了。  
“什么自力更生？”陈立农问：“你们要打工？”  
“我们俩弄了一个……”  
“朱正廷！”尤长靖见朱正廷已经口无遮拦，立马喊住他，又对范丞丞和陈立农尴尬的笑了笑，说：“吃得差不多了，我们要不回去吧？”  
陈立农和范丞丞却饶有兴趣的样子，陈立农挑了挑眉，勾嘴笑道：“别急啊，等朱正廷说完。”  
尤长靖没法，只能疯狂给朱正廷眼神示意，而朱正廷哪能接收到这微弱的信号，他突然凑在桌子中间，半遮住嘴，像是分享机密一样，悄咪咪地说：“我们俩弄了一个……性爱自修室！”接着又坐回座位大声道：“厉害吧哈哈哈！”  
“什么东西？”陈立农皱眉，看着尤长靖：“你又在瞎搞什么？”  
尤长靖感觉颜面尽失，摇头道：“朱正廷的点子！你别问我了！”  
“就是专门帮同学们解答性问题的啦，我们长靖是担任咨询师，而我负责收钱和宣传”又做了一个‘嘘’的手势，严肃道：“不可以说出去哦！”  
范丞丞很惊讶，说：“哇塞，尤长靖你还有这功夫呢？”看了看醉得瘫软的朱正廷又想起什么说：“哦对，正廷跟我说过你妈妈是什么什么咨询师来着…”  
尤长靖只想结束这个话题，用大拇指和食指比了比，尴尬的说道：“就会一点点，一点点……”又双手合十地请求：“这事，就麻烦你们别说出去了。”  
范丞丞答应得倒是很爽快：“放心，我不会说，我还觉得挺有意思的！来，敬你一杯！Good luck with your sexy cause！”  
尤长靖赶紧举起酒杯范丞丞伸过来的酒杯碰杯，小饮一口后偷瞄一旁的陈立农，却见他沉着脸，看他不说话尤长靖用手肘碰了碰陈立农：“你呢，能保密吗？”  
陈立农冷哼一声：“呵，尤长靖，你秘密还挺多。”还帮人解决性问题，自己都还是个没开苞的小处男。陈立农有点不爽，但这件事情明明和自己一点关系都没有。  
尤长靖习惯了陈立农对他的阴阳怪气，已经有了免疫力没有搭理，他也莫名的相信陈立农不会说出去。  
饭后尤长靖说搂住摇摇晃晃地朱正廷说：“我和他搭一辆车走，你们俩回去吧。”  
“那你小心点，别磕着正廷啊。”范丞丞说。  
“……”尤长靖无语。  
把人送上车后，陈立农一直看着车消失在夜色才收回眼神。

尤长靖洗好澡后躺在床上看手机，收到陈立农发来的微信：【睡了吗？】  
【没有】尤长靖回复：【已经洗完澡了，准备睡了。你呢？】  
【我也是。】  
【今天对你刮目相看了[点赞][点赞]】  
这条发过去之后，对方一直在输入中，却迟迟没有消息弹出，过了好一会儿，那边才回复道：【之前……我说你妈妈是妓女这件事，我道歉。】  
尤长靖愣住，没想过陈立农竟然还记着这件事，可能是看自己还没回复，对方又发一条【睡了？】  
【没有……没想到你还记得这件事，我都忘了。】尤长靖回复到。  
【你还没对我的道歉做出回应。】  
这人怎么连道歉都这么咄咄逼人啊！尤长靖无语，回复道：【我大人有大量，原谅你了。】  
又是长久的正在输入，尤长靖怀疑陈立农打字能力有问题。  
【你帮我补补文化课，我要前进一百名。】紧接着又是一条：【价格可议。】  
尤长靖笑了，回：【感觉我像是卖身一样。】  
陈立农看到尤长靖这个回复耳根子有些烧，心想，这家伙看起来纯情，没想到和人聊天说话这么随便！回道：【不愿意算了。】  
对方很快就回复：【我帮你，不用钱，让你进步很容易。】反正你也没什么名次可退了，尤长靖心里琢磨道。  
【谢了。】  
这还是陈立农第一次对自己道谢，尤长靖开心地哼起小曲，但一仔细一想又拍了自己一巴掌：“尤长靖！你是不是斯德哥尔摩综合征啊！”尤长靖把头埋进被窝，不一会儿就睡着了。


End file.
